galaxiafandomcom-20200223-history
Skill Adjustments
A number of skills have been adjusted to cover a wider base of necessary functions. Heal 'Resuscitation: '''A healer can revive someone who has been dead for less than 5 minutes as a result of suffocation, system shock, heart attack, or similar causes of death. They need to pass a Heal check DC 30. If successful, the character is revived at 0 HP, and will need to be Stabilized to keep them from dying a second time. Post-resuscitation stabilization is done at +5 DC higher than normal. '''Surgery: '''Surgery can be used to do two things- heal 1d3 Ability Damage, or stabilize and heal 1d8 HP to a character below 0 HP. A surgical check to heal Ability Damage takes 1d6 hours, and passing a Heal check DC 25. Stabilizing and healing requires a Heal check DC 20 + (number of HP below zero). Both require specialized tools. Failing the check by 10 or more inflicts 1d8 damage that ignores all damage resistance. '''Improved EMC Kit Use: '''Every rank in the Heal skill that someone using an EMC Kit has lets them heal +1 HP per rank. Only ranks in the Heal skill itself matter, not bonuses from feats or synergy or attribute modifiers. Craft '''Mechanical: '''This skill replaces Craft/Trapmaking and is generally used for all things mechanical. '''Electrical: '''Used for crafting and repairing things which are primarily electrical or digital devices. '''Chemical: '''Craft/Alchemy will cover mundane Chemistry too, including pharmaceutical goods. 5 ranks in the Heal skill will give you a Synergy bonus to Craft/Alchemy when making pharmaceutical goods. '''Repair: '''Craft can be used to restore the HP of objects. The DC and length of time needed for repairs is dependent on how much damage has been done to an object, availability of materials, and whether or not you're paying for the materials yourself. Restoring 40 HP to a damaged mecha in the middle of a bustling city yourself would require a Craft/Mechanical check DC 15 and cost 2g per HP restored. The length of time required would depend on how much of a hurry you're in- 1d6 rounds for every 10 HP if you're in a big hurry and can't afford to wait around, or 1d4 hours per 10 HP if you're taking 10, or 2d4 hours per 10 HP if you're taking 20. The Craft DC is flexible based on what's available. If an item has the Broken condition, this must be repaired first. (Note: this ruling may be subject to change) Demolitions Demolitions work will be done with Disable Device, Craft/Alchemy, and Knowledge/Architecture & Engineering. Computer Skills Working with computers will be handled by Knowledges, Disable Device, and other relevant skills based on immediate needs. Profession Profession/Pilot and Profession/Drive handle the operation of modern ground vehicles, mecha, and aircraft. Knowledge All modern sciences will be covered under currently existing Knowledges to the best of the staff's abilities. Gambling Aside from games of pure luck like craps, any game involving skill can be handled with Bluff, Sense Motive, Diplomacy, and Intimidate. Linguistics We have a slew of languages separate from standard Pathfinder. These are divided into Earthen, Alien, and Mystical categories. The exception to this is English: English is no longer a commonly spoken national tongue, it's a trade language used primarily by Freelancers and businesses or agencies which frequently deal with them. When chargenning, you'll start out with a National Language (dictated by your home nation). If you're going to play a Freelancer, you ''must purchase English as a language during chargen, either with one of the free languages granted by an Intelligence modifier or by purchasing one point of Linguistics. 'Earth Languages: '''Arabic, Bengali, Cherokee, French, German, Italian, Japanese, Javanese, Luyia, Mandarin, Morse Code, Navajo, Portuguese, Punjabi, Russian, Sign Language, Spanish. '''Alien Languages: '''Kleyvic, Hnnush, Skyrrn, Heest. Kleyvic is a Lutrosan language that sounds like guttural Arabic and follows similar naming schemes but with different vowels, creating names like Uchmod or Fytome. The written form is reminiscent of upside-down Russian. Hnnush is a Lutrosan language that sounds sort of like Korean, but is written like an alien form of Polynesian hieroglyphs. Names in Hnnushe are often hyphenated. Skyrrn is a Novish language that relies heavily on body language difficult to replicate for non-novimfal, because it relies on various degrees of ear twitching and high pitched squeaks. It's written like early Aramaic, and naming schemes follow such patterns (when translated into English at least), but reads from the bottom right to the upper left. Heest is a Novish language that sounds like ''really angry French (or Spanish, depending on accent), but is written like Navajo, only it uses more neutral palettes and uses smaller dots. '''Mystical Languages: '''Abolethian, Abyssal, Archaos, Aquan, Auran, Druidic, Celestial, Infernal, Sylvan, Terran, Ignan. Archaos is the language of the ancient Draconids, a tongue inherently tied to Magic. Words spoken in Archaos carry Power. It is a language commonly spoken by Arcane casters. Sylvan is the language of the ancient Elves and the Fey, also inherently tied to Magic. Sylvan is tied more to the magic of Nature than the Arcane, so it is a tongue frequently learned by Nature-related casters. Setting Information Back to Main Page